Faceted
by kouhas
Summary: Alibaba's never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. Maybe it's normal for his relationship to flip from one mood to another. After all, he's never known anything else. [kouha/alibaba]


**/spoiler free, forceful and dark sexual themes.**

**i. quixotic / **tending to take a romanticized view of life

Alibaba pants, fumbling with clumsy hands at Kouha's buttons, before the latter just rips it all off. Alibaba's cheeks grow even redder than before and Kouha grins at his virginal flush.

"Let me take care of you," Kouha mutters, but he's lost in the smoothness of Alibaba's skin. Kouha's soon scattering kisses on his body like the wind does with petals in the spring. Alibaba lets a small gasp escape from his lips. Even though it's embarrassing, as he hears his own voice waver through the room, he does it because Kouha breathes deeply each time he does it. The warmth from Kouha's body radiates onto Alibaba's.

Kouha captures Alibaba's lips with his own in a sweet long kiss. The two separate and Alibaba's nervousness flows out of him in the form of airy laughs. Kouha hums into his skin.

Alibaba curls a lock of Kouha's pink hair around a flirty finger. Kouha's eyes meet his own, and something in Alibaba's heart jolts at the cock of Kouha's eyebrow.

It's said surprisingly innocently, pure. "Let's do it." Kouha's already gently pushing Alibaba onto the bed, a hand on the blond's bare chest.

Alibaba has no idea what he's feeling, and it's something good, so what's the point of trying to decipher through it.

/

For the past few days, Kouha hadn't been feeling well. It wasn't the common cold sort of 'not-feeling-well', where his eyes and nose annoyingly dripped. It wasn't the somber, depressed sort of 'not-feeling-well', where his empty thoughts drifted into his mind and, evanescent, drifted their way right out. It was the sickening 'not-feeling-well', where something dark and vile rose in his throat and clouded his head. It was the kind where his skin _crawled _with contempt and distaste. Kouha's eyes narrowed and his fingers gripped the pencil, until it promptly splintered into two. Kouha hadn't particularly felt like this often.

Uh, well. In fact… he hadn't ever.

Nope, he didn't think he had ever felt like this. So the emotions and feelings were foreign concepts that swirled in his gut. But after a lifetime of sappy romance movies, and those really breezy books of a girl finding her true love, he could tell what he was feeling. He was feeling _jealousy_.

A secretive laugh sounded through the air. It was the same laugh that had butterflies (gross) flutter through his tummy, but it now grated at the wall that was Kouha's composure. He really liked that laugh, and even more so the blonde who it had come from. The same blonde whom he wasn't with, talking to, smiling at.

/

**ii. disunity /** lack of unity or accord

On normal days, Kouha has no sense of romanticism, Alibaba briefly notes. He watches Kouha fling his clothes off and litter them on the floor he had just cleaned. And when Alibaba's fully nude and vulnerable he greedily licks at his skin and leaves his bites everywhere, mostly in the sensitive spots Kouha knows he'll get a reaction from. Kouha throws his belt to the side too, revealing a daunting length. Alibaba's unnerved that that _thing _is going in him, but Kouha catches the worry. Scoffing, he lowers to Alibaba's lower half. Alibaba's blush knows no bounds and he wonders if Kouha can feel the ecstasy, albeit reluctant, emanating off his body in waves.

Kouha's eyes dart to Alibaba's face, interested in all the expressions he'd make. Alibaba can't stand those eyes on him. Kouha's hands feel along Alibaba's shaft, working him to a full hard on. Alibaba's trembling arm reaches for Kouha's head. Effortlessly, Kouha knocks Alibaba's hand away and drags a long lick from the bottom up.

Alibaba manages to hold himself together, but trembles at the wet sensation. "N-not yet! I'm not ready!" Alibaba squeaks. But in reality, it's lies, all for looks.

"But I _neeeed_ this, Alibaba-kun~" Kouha slurs. Alibaba's breath hitches at the sight of Kouha's face, warped into raw lust. It lacked all the subtlety or the sensuality Alibaba read in books—it was unadulterated and crude.

Sensing warmth pool downwards, he turns his attention to his dick. _God_. Alibaba looks to the side from the sight of it, twitching in the air and leaking out the slit. He thought he was a bit better than this—a bit better than to get incredibly turned the fuck on by a nymphomaniac.

"N-no…" Alibaba breathed, trying to disperse what seemed like a dream. But Kouha ignores him again and takes Alibaba into his mouth whole. Alibaba's hands grip at the sheets and his body spasms at the pleasure cackling through his veins.

He buries his face in a nearby pillow. "K-Kouhfyaaa," Alibaba whimpers into it. Alibaba's ears turn pink as he's forced to listen to the licks and sucks and all those _schlolp!_ sounds Kouha apparently has no qualms making. He feels Kouha gag but the younger boy doesn't slow down.

The two are a mass of heat and friction and shudders until Alibaba orgasms into Kouha's mouth. His seed sails, filling Kouha's mouth. Kouha releases Alibaba with a wet pop, chastely kissing the head.

Alibaba lowers the pillow to his nose, throwing a pathetic glare as he sits up. All menace that is there isn't strong enough to mean anything at this point. Not to mention he's too humiliated to even show his face. "You're a dirty slut," Alibaba childishly spits, blinking away the wetness in his eyes.

Kouha doesn't get angry, or even grin. Kouha blinks up at him with those wide eyes and with that blank face and stands up. Alibaba is unnerved with the sudden difference in height, and Kouha towers over him.

"I-I didn't… I–!" He's cut off when Kouha gently, almost… _lovingly _presses his lips upon his. Kouha's hand cups Alibaba's cheek and, losing himself in the moment, he sighs lustily into Kouha's mouth. Something slippery slides onto Alibaba's tongue. Alibaba, in vain, tries to push Kouha away and beats weakly onto his chest as his yells are muffled by Kouha's lips. Kouha forces Alibaba's own cum into his mouth, stroking Alibaba's tongue with his own. They separate in a large gasp, and there's a trail of saliva between their lips glinting in the light.

"K-Kouha," Alibaba begins. He's still shaken from the kiss when Kouha's fist sharply collides with his cheek. It leaves a dull ache in his bones and him breathless. He looks up at Kouha, eyes wide and scared. The wind's thrown out of him with a stomp to the ribs. He chokes and sucks in all the air he can. Kouha doesn't give him a break though. Right after, there's an angry sting on his other cheek and he realizes dumbly Kouha's beating him. From his eyes fall tears. Alibaba ends up blocking none of the blows.

"God, your face looks so ugly," Kouha sighs, as if he doesn't know what to do with his broken lover. Kouha yanks Alibaba's lithe body up. "You realize right, that _you're_ the slut?"

Kouha talks straightly.

"Look, you're even harder than before." Kouha squeezes Alibaba's dick, and the other looks down only to wish he hadn't because God, it's true. He's erect, and quite angrily so. He throbs for attention. For Kouha's touch.

Alibaba's hands form fists because honestly, he's repulsed at himself, and Kouha would be in his right mind to, too.

Alibaba's head falls backward, with a wince, as Kouha kisses at his neck. Kouha's hands are elsewhere, groping and trailing along his body.

"But that's okay, because I like you, Alibaba~" is sung out of Kouha's open lips, full of an emotion Alibaba can't distinguish. He doesn't recognize it, but it fills every inch of his body with air. He wonders if he's floating.

And Kouha is obviously nowhere near done with him, and is filling his ear with dark laughter.

And Alibaba is so confused but he chose, again, to just not think.

/

**so the second part, i had had written for a month now, but i had no idea how to stick it onto a story.**

**while writing the first part, i was listening to _seven wonders _by fleetwood mac and i actually don't listen to music like this, but i fell in love with it after ahs:coven. it's so peaceful, and it got me hopeful about some things. i strongly recommend it, but lol, it _is _one of those old 'hippy' songs **

**hope you enjoyed~**

**please give feedback and criticism in a review~ ;u;**


End file.
